Traveler Nightmares
by Frost115
Summary: Equestria has fallen on some dark times, nopony trusts each other and everypony wonders what happened to the elements of harmony. Without the 6 elements and the princesses, will Equestria ever be the same?
1. The Present

***Warning! Contains swearing and blood!***

**Chapter 1**

"I warned them!" he yelled. I could only stare, stare at what my best friend was becoming. "I told them what would happen if they pushed me too far!" he yelled louder, the rain was pouring harsher than before, I couldn't tell if he was crying or not, but one thing I knew is that I was. I saw out of the corner of my eye the darkness creeping up on us, it was feeding off him and soon he'd be one of them.

He looked directly at me and snickered, "what's wrong, you're acting like you never expected this," he said coldly, "this is for the best and you know it Frost."

"Don't call me that…" I said, trying to intimidate him.

"Oh I'm sorry Bluewing, but this is only the beginning, you could either join me, or suffer like they will" he said, holding out a hoof, it was still bleeding and covered in black goo.

"No" I said, looking directly at his eyes.

"Join me now, and I'll make sure he doesn't hurt you" he said, the darkness was reaching him.

"No" I said louder, I could see their lifeless bodies from here.

"Frost please, I don't want to hurt you" he said with a look of concern in his eyes.

"No" I said looking down, I knew I'd die if I didn't join him, but what other option do I got?

"Frost…" he started.

"Don't call me that!" I snapped, making him flinch. He then sighed, I could swear it wasn't the rain that formed that tear in his eye.

"So be it…" he said, as he turned and the darkness consumed him.

* * *

I woke up gasping for air, my heart racing and I felt the room spinning. Another damn nightmare, it happens almost every week now, it's like Celestia wants me to relive the greatest mistake in my life. I miss Luna, I never had nightmares before but as soon as I start having them is when she disappears, probably dead, I gave up hope when I found out they took over Canterlot.

"Are you ok sir?" said a child's voice, I turned and saw a white unicorn looking down at me.

"Yeah thanks" I said, sitting up wiping the sweat from my forehead, "Um, can I ask who you are?" I asked when I realized she was holding my bag of apples.

"Oh um… I'm just um…" she stuttered a bit, then turned and ran.

"HEY! Get back here thief!" I yelled, as I got up I immediately fell back down from the dizziness.

"I'm sorry!" the filly yelled as she disappeared into the woods. Great, just what I needed.

oOoO

"60 bits" said the stallion as he handed me the apples, the economy went down the drain a while ago, prices were everywhere these days, a week ago I bought 12 apples for 8 bits and now I'm buying 5 apples for 60 bits. I sighed, placed 60 bits on the table, and started walking off.

"You forgot your protection payment" the stallion said as he walked in front of me, "20 extra bits" he added, holding out his hoof.

"Yeah yeah I heard it before, find another sucker" I said walking past him, I heard him growl from behind, I knew he'd charge at me soon enough so I turned. The stallion threw a punch at me but I easily caught it.

"You know what's funny?" I asked him, gripping his hand.

"Hey! Let go of me punk!" He yelled.

"I could've sworn you owed me change" I told him in a dark tone.

"I don't owe you shit" he said, I gripped harder and he screamed in pain.

"You sure about that? I'll take any payment at this point." I whispered to him, gripping harder, blood started flowing down his arm.

"GAH! STOP!" he yelled, desperately trying to pull away.

"I'm seriously not in a good mood right now, you want me to show you how mad I am?" I asked him as my other hoof prepared for a punch.

"FINE! TAKE YOUR DAMN MONEY!" he yelled, darn I really wanted to break his hand. I released and he immediately took his hand back. "Asshole!" he yelled as he limped away to the back of his stand. I grabbed my apples and the 60 bits, I guess it wasn't a total waste of time.

* * *

I started packing my supplies to hit the road again, I could never stay in one spot for long since it isn't safe if anypony knows where you are. I was low on food again and my life savings weren't going to last much longer, that thief stole 3 apples from me, at this rate I was going to run out of money and food. The only way to make bits now a days is to either be a farmer or a thief, anything else wouldn't be enough bits. I sighed because I knew I didn't have seeds to farm nor the money to buy seeds, I'd have to become a thief if I couldn't find a source of money or food. I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard the sound of hoofsteps, I turned and saw that same damn thief sneaking up on me.

"Get the heck out of here!" I yelled to her, making her jump back.

"I'm sorry!" she yelled as she dropped the bag and ran into the woods. What I saw I couldn't believe, the bag had 2 apples in it, my apples! I rushed to the bag and saw 2 uneaten apples, 1 apple the thief ate, and… is that a framed picture? I picked up the frame and examined it, looks like this thief had a family, must've been taken before they took over. I honestly felt bad, sometimes I forget why people did these things in the first place. I heard bushes shake lightly, I knew the filly was hoping to retrieve her picture.

"Come on out," I said loudly, "I won't hurt you, you want your picture back right?" I heard the bushes shake a little more. "I know you're here, might as well come out before I drag you out" I lied, I knew she was watching me but I didn't have a clue where she was, my campsite was in the woods so all I could see was large trees. Eventually the filly emerged from her spot and slowly approached me.

"I'm sorry! I was just so hungry and I saw you were asleep and-" she started.

"Hey, it's alright, you did what you needed to do to survive, but why did you come back?" I asked her, she put a big distance between us.

"I-I want my picture back" she stuttered.

"No, I meant why did you return at all, you had the food, why come back?" I asked her.

"I only needed one, I'm sorry" she said as tears ran down her cheek. I slowly approached her and she started shaking while looked frightened, the poor thing must've gone through a lot. "Pl-Please forgive me" she said, more tears forming in her eyes.

"It's alright" I told her as I crouched down and gently pulled her into a hug, "I forgive you, you're just a kid and you shouldn't be doing this you know." Her shaking slowed down and she sobbed into my shoulder, occasionally repeating the words 'I'm sorry' as she sobbed. She sobbed for about a minute before she finally broke from the hug.

"Feeling better?" I asked her, she nodded in response. "Look, take the other 2 apples, you need them more than me anyway." I told her as I handed her the bag.

"T-Thanks" she stuttered, looking down.

"I got to get going, you'll be fine now right?" I asked, guessing she had a plan or a goal.

"No" she said, still looking down.

"Oh, um… you heading anywhere?" I asked. She shook her head. "Do you have anypony to take care of you?" I asked, tears were again forming in her eyes. I sighed.

"Come on, you're coming with me" I told her, packing the last of my apples. She responded by looking up at me with a surprised look. "I'm not going to leave you here alone unless you know what you're going to do" I told her, as I put on my traveling bags.

"Really?" She asked, almost a whisper.

"Yeah, I can't leave a filly here alone-" I was cut off by her hugging my legs and crying again. I just patted her head.

"Thank you…" she whispered.

"You're welcome… what's your name?" I asked her. She looked up at me with tears rolling down her eyes but still having a smile.

"My name is Sweetie Belle" she said.

* * *

**Am I progressing too fast? I sure hope not. I don't really know where I'll take this story yet, but I'll make sure it's good. :D Also I'm not sure how often I'll upload for this story, don't worry though, I'll make sure to upload at least once a week.  
**


	2. Hope?

**Chapter 2**

"C'mon Frost, this could be the best discovery we've made so far!" he yelled excitingly, running further down the cave.

"Hey wait for me!" I yelled, he was always a faster runner so he was far ahead of me, I could barely see the flashlight he was using.

"Hurry up slowpoke!" he laughed as he ran faster, I was beginning to lose sight of him.

"C'mon man! I don't want to run into a wall!" I yelled at him, my voice echo mixing with his laughter echo. Suddenly he gasped and stopped his laughter.

"What's wrong?" I yelled, he didn't respond. As I ran I saw a bright light, it must've been the room we were looking for. I was excited, we could finally have found the book! I ran as fast as I could, the light getting closer and brighter, I could see his silhouette.

"We found it…" I barely heard him say.

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes, another nightmare. Well I guess it wasn't a nightmare, sure the moment itself was one of my greatest moments, but what that moment lead up too was bad. I just sighed and wiped my forehead, I swear running in dreams was almost as tiring as running in real life.

"Oh, you're awake" said a voice, I knew it was Sweetie Belle. Why was she awake? It was still the middle of the night.

"Hey" I said tiringly, rubbing my eyes to wake myself up a bit more. "Why are you awake so early?" I asked, turning to face her. I saw she was sitting up from her (makeshift) bed looking down at her hooves.

"I couldn't sleep" she said. "I can't sleep for long so I just think to myself for most of the night" she told me. Can't sleep, what did she mean by that?

"You mean you literally can't sleep or do you mean you don't want to sleep?" I asked her. I didn't want to sleep since it's usually nightmares, but I knew if I didn't get enough rest I'd be easily killed by thieves or something. She sighed in response.

"You promise not to laugh?" She asked.

"I promise" I responded, she stared up at me.

"Pinkie promise?" She asked, almost in a whisper.

"Um… I don't have a pinky" I told her. I don't think anypony has a pinky. She sighed disappointingly, "alright I pinky promise" I said.

"My sister would always read me a story before I went to bed, without a story I have trouble sleeping, I tried remembering her voice telling me a story but… It hurts too much to think of her" she said, looking like she was on the verge of crying. There I was, watching a filly about to cry in front of me, so I panicked.

"I'll tell you a story!" I quickly said, I hated watching people cry. She looked up to me, surprised.

"Really?" She asked. I just nodded and smiled. I then realized something, I didn't remember any bedtime stories. I guess I'll need to improvise.

"Sure, lay back down, I'll tell you a story." I told her, she smiled and tucked herself back into her bed. How should I start it? I cleared my throat and began.

"There was once a pony who wanted everything, whenever he wanted something, he'd stop at nothing to get it, but one day he met someone, a friend, they became the best of friends and did everything together, now the pony didn't care about what he wanted, he cared about what his friend wanted. One day his best friend had to leave, making the pony sad, after years apart, they found each other again and they swore never to leave each other's side again. Ever since then, they went on many adventures and explored many things for the rest of their lives, always having fun with their adventures and with each other. The end." Honestly that was a bad story, but it was the best I could think of. I looked back at her and found her asleep in her bed, which surprised me, I guess I make better stories than I thought.

I laid back down in my bed, maybe story telling would help me with my nightmares. Just as I closed my eyes I felt Sweetie Belle hug my free hoof, when I tried to slip away she whimpered a bit and snuggled closer in her sleep. I sighed in defeat and closed my eyes, I guess this'll be how most nights will be from now on.

* * *

I woke up from my sleep, it was a good sleep since I didn't dream about anything. I know that sounds weird but all my dreams now a days are either nightmares or reminders of my mistakes. I moved my hand and didn't feel Sweetie hug my arm, I guess she was awake already. I sat up and rubbed my eyes.

"Good morning!" I heard Sweetie sing. I looked up and saw her standing at the end of my bed, a huge smile on her face.

"Good morning, you seem in a good mood today" I said, still half asleep.

"Of course I am! I haven't had a good sleep like that in forever!" She cheered, still smiling.

"Well I'm glad I was able to help" I told her, her smile was contagious. "We should pack up, we'll be hitting the road soon." She looked at me in confusion.

"Where are we headed?" She asked. I wonder that myself.

"We can't stay in one spot for long, surely you've seen how ponies act now a days, it's safer to just always be on the move" I told her, she sighed.

"I guess you're right" she said. She looked upset.

"Maybe you'll meet some new friends along the way" I told her, hoping to cheer her up. She suddenly looked shocked and smiled, I guess my words worked.

"Or maybe old friends" she whispered, still smiling.

* * *

"I'm tired!" Sweetie whined.

"I'm sorry but we need to keep walking, it isn't safe especially around this area." I told her, this area was swarming with thieves, last time I was here I was attacked by 4 different thieves. I wouldn't mind too much but now I got a filly to worry about, maybe I shouldn't have been so nice.

"Can you carry me?" She asked, taking me by surprise. I was carrying all of the supplies and now she wants me to carry her too?

"Sorry but" I started.

"Please?" She asked, putting on puppy dog eyes. She had me in some kind of trance, those eyes were every sad emotion rolled into one, and she just kept staring at me with them. I felt sweat roll down my face, I have to resist. One tear rolled down her face and I gave in.

"Alright fine" I said in defeat, she immediately hopped on my back and giggled.

"Works every time" she said as she adjusted herself on my back. I knew I'd be tired as hell when I finally picked where to stop.

"So, are we headed to your house?" She asked.

"No we aren't headed anywhere in specific, we'll just wander around Equestria for the most part" I told her.

"Oh. Well what's the plan?" she asked.

"Plan?" I asked.

"Yeah plan! What are we going to do?" She said as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

"I guess the plan is to not die of hunger" I told her, what did she expect of me? Did she think I was going to head down to Canterlot and take down the new world order?

"Oh" she said disappointingly, I guess I upset her. "Well can we make a pit stop somewhere?"

"It depends where" I told her, I sure hope she didn't want me to go to Canterlot.

"I want to go to Ponyville" she told me. Ponyville, I didn't know much about it but it's rumored to have agents nearby.

"It's too dangerous to go there" I told her.

"Please?" she pleaded, lucky for me she was on my back otherwise she'd probably use those puppy eyes again.

"Sorry but it's too risky, we could be caught and killed, or worse" I said, thinking about the fate of all the ponies that were in Canterlot.

"Please, my friends might still be there" she said. She wanted to help her friends obviously but her statement wasn't good, if they were still there it probably meant agents were keeping them there or the city is being run by thieves.

"I'm sorry but-"

"Please…" she said, trailing off. I could feel the pain emitted in her words, she must miss her friends. I missed my friend too.

"Fine, it isn't too far anyway" I told her, I guess dying isn't so bad in this world.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" she cheered, tightly hugging my back.

* * *

After a few hours of walking I finally found a good spot to set camp. Although I insisted on setting up the base myself she insisted on helping, I only known her for a day and I already knew she wouldn't take no for an answer. I told her to set up the tent while I checked the food and set up the area. I always placed a few leafs around the area so thieves would at least need to put effort in sneaking.

"All finished!" I heard Sweetie yell, making me turn to her. I wouldn't call it finished, it looked like it was barely standing up. I'll need to teach her how to set it up properly better.

"Good work, well eat some food and call it a night" I told her, pulling out 2 apples from my bag and my water canteen.

"I'm starving" she said as she walked over to me and took her apple, I'll need to fix that tent later. "So when will we be at Ponyville?" she asked me, taking a bite of her apple.

"Actually if we continued walking, we'd be there in a few minutes" I informed her, we could've been there by now but the Everfree Forest was too dangerous at night so I made us take a detour.

"Maybe we can just skip sleep and head there now?" She asked.

"Look Sweetie I've made a lot of decisions I wouldn't normally make for you, but there's no way I'll skip sleep" I told her, skipping sleep is next to saying 'hey thieves, I'm easy pickings!'

"Alright" she said, not sounding very disappointed.

"Don't worry, we'll be there tomorrow" I told her, but then I realized something. "Sweetie, can I be honest with you?" I asked her, she looked at me and nodded. I looked away.

"You know how bad times have been lately, everyone around us is dying or killing, there isn't anypony who is still trustworthy, so please don't get your hopes up about finding your friends, they might already be dead" I told her, I know the truth hurts but she needed to know so it wouldn't hurt too much later.

"You're wrong" she said, surprisingly she didn't look mad or upset. "Not my friends, they won't give up on everything so easily, I'm sure they're alright and once I find them, everything will be alright again" she said, sounding completely confident. Confidence, I wish I still had that.

"Besides, you're trustworthy" she said, making me turn to her. I guess I should expect this from a filly, I did save her in a way. She had a big smile on her face, she must have a lot of confidence in her friends. Or in me.

"Alright, just thought I'd tell you" I told her, returning the smile.

"Don't worry, once we find them, everything will be alright again!" she declared, taking a bite from her apple. Now I was really interested in her friends, maybe I'll ask her more in detail tomorrow. She showed a lot of hope and still smiled in the face of utter defeat, I hope she doesn't lose that. Don't be like me kid.

* * *

**Feels odd for him to call her Sweetie. Something is in Ponyville, but what? You can probably guess what, or who. xD**


	3. Entitled to Friendship

"This place looks deserted" I told her as we walked the pathway. She was unusually silent, she just kept staring at the buildings. She must've lived here before, I know that feeling, it's hard to explain since not many people experience it but it's similar to seeing a house you moved out of. It brings back memories sure, but in this case it could make you upset since everything looks like it went to hell quickly.

"I knew it wouldn't look good, but this is…" she trailed off, suddenly stopping in front of a fancy looking building, it has blue walls and pink roofs, it looked like a small castle. It was obviously run down from neglect and abandonment, whatever was left of the roof had a pattern on it that was mostly covered in burn marks. Although for a run-down building, it was in pretty good shape.

I could've sworn I heard her say 'sister' but I'm not sure. "What did you say?" I asked her.

"Nothing" she quietly said, then walking towards the building. I warned her beforehand not to yell for people, agents or thieves may come instead of friends and lucky for me she hadn't yelled for her friends. I followed her inside, there were dresses scattered around the floor, surprisingly they were in good shape, maybe I can find something for me to wear.

Again, Sweetie Belle was silent, just staring at things without a word. I guess this is where her sister lived, why would anypony live in a dress store is beyond my understanding.

"I-I need to be alone" she told me. She expected me to leave her alone, there could be someone waiting to kill her, she was easy pickings, as if I'd leave her alone. "Please… I… I Pinkie promise I'll be ok…. Just…" she kept stopping, I could feel the pain with each word. Without a word, I left the store. I felt stupid, I left a crying filly all by herself. Just as I was about to walk back in my eye caught something. A tree? No, it was definitely a house and it was very well kept. Someone must still be there, why else would the windows be so clean?

I walked towards what I thought to be a very well made treehouse, actually I've seen houses like this before just not a lot. The door was well kept, so I decided to knock on it. No answer, obviously. I pushed the door and found it open, I guess the lock was broken or something. Slowly I walked in, I'd kill for a flashlight right now.

"Hello?" I went, no response. "I know this house doesn't keep itself clean, just come out before I" suddenly I felt intense pain on the back of my head. I shouted in pain, and jumped forward, clenching the new gash on the back of my head. Someone hit me! Plus I was bleeding, a lot.

"Come out you cowards!" I yelled. I needed to stop the bleeding before I passed out, or at least find a spot to pass out without being mugged.

"Get out!" I heard a voice yell. It sounded childish, maybe it was one of Sweetie's friends.

"I don't want trouble! I'm just" I started.

"I don't want to join your gang! Get out before I hit you again!" the voice said again, it sounded like a boy.

"Fine I'll leave!" I shouted, I started to feel dizzy, maybe he hit my head too hard. "B-But do you know somepony named Sweetie Belle?" I asked, the room was spinning to much for me to walk straight.

"Sweetie belle?" the voice asked. He must know her because he trailed off a bit.

"Yes Sweetie Belle… she and I… I…." was all I could say before I collapse.

* * *

"Amazing!" he yelled. "Frost! It's here! It's really here!" He was jumping up and down like a filly who just got a present for their birthday. I couldn't speak, all I could do was stare at it, it was there, laying on a pedestal, it was as if it was waiting for us the whole time.

"We really found it…" I trailed off. I was feeling like hopping around myself.

"Everything we worked for! It's finally going to pay off!" He said as he walked towards it. I suddenly came to my senses.

"Wait!" I yelled quickly, making him stop. "What if it's booby-trapped?" I asked. He giggled a bit.

"You said booby" he giggled, I responded with a frown. "Oh c'mon you've read too much Daring Doo." He said as he picked up the book, making me flinch and shut my eyes. I waited for the snakes or the giant boulder to come kill us. I heard him laugh and opened my eyes, nothing.

"See? Nothing, you worry too much." He said as he walked to me holding the book. "Let's take this back to base, I'm sure the others will be happy to see this." He said, still smiling. I looked at the book, it was glowing, it was holding on to my future, it was my hope.

"Yeah… Let's go celebrate" I said with a smile.

* * *

I slowly regained my vision, what I saw I didn't expect, I saw a small silhouette, but it didn't look like a pony, it kind of looked like a human. Humans were a debated subject so I was clearly delusional since there is no way a human could be here right now.

"You alright?" the figure said. I felt the back of my head, no more blood, he must've patched it up for me because I felt bandages.

"I'm alright, thanks" I told him.

"Thanks? I just bashed your head open, literally!" he said. I slowly raised to my feet, my vision still a bit blurry.

"It's alright, it's a good thing you did that, if I were a thief you'd be safe" I told him, maybe it was the hole in my head that made me so forgiving. I think he wiped his eyes.

"Sorry about that" he said. My vision was coming back, I saw his green eyes.

"It's no problem" I told him, wiping my eyes to help me see. "Do you know Sweetie Belle by the way?" I asked. He looked a bit green, his figure still didn't look pony.

"Yes I know her!" he suddenly yelled. "Why, do you know what happened to her?" He asked, sounding like he was panicking. There is no way I'm talking to a human right now, right?

"Relax, she is ok" I told him. Wait he had some kind of scale on his head, definitely not human.

"Do you know where she is?" He asked franticly. So he isn't human nor pony, what is he?

"She is with me, I can take you to her if you want" I told him. I saw more purple now than green.

"Please take me to her, I was worried she died" he said, sounding a little more calm. Wait… is he…

"Um… what's your name?" I asked as my vision came back completely. The dragon smiled at me.

"My name is Spike" he told me.

* * *

I was shocked to say the least, but I still had to take him to Sweetie Belle, she could use some cheering up. He didn't look threatening, but he did strike me from behind earlier.

"Are you sure you can walk?" Spike asked me.

"Of course, why?" I asked him. He looked at me concerned.

"You're sort of swaying a bit" he told me. I didn't even notice.

"I'll be alright, I heal quickly" I told him, it wasn't a total lie, I do heal quickly, just not naturally. "Sweetie Belle is in there" I told him, pointing to the blue castle I left her in.

"Oh" he went.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"That's where Rarity used to live" he told me. Who is Rarity? Before I could ask him he headed inside, I quickly followed him. Sweetie Belle was staring quietly at something.

"Sweetie Belle" Spike quietly said, making her flinch. "Sweetie Belle, it's me." Spike said more clearly, Sweetie Belle turned around slowly and stopped at Spike. For a moment they just stared at each other.

"So, are you two going to hug or are you waiting for me to push one of you?" I joked. Sweetie's eyes started watering.

"Sp-Spike?" she said, slowly forming a smile. Spike had tears and was smiling to. "SPIKE!" Sweetie yelled as she ran to Spike and tightly hugged him, him returning the hug. I flinched when she yelled, someone could've heard us.

"I-I thought you died!" Sweetie cried, tears and snot on her face.

"I thought you died too!" Spike responded, clearly crying too.

They both hugged and cried for a good while, I don't know for how long. I was just there, wishing I was in their shoes. I wish my friend was still 'alive'.

* * *

**It only took me 3 chapters to get spike in on this. Joy :D**


	4. Not Safe

**Chapter 4**

"Amazing, it even keeps shinning!" Lucy cheered.

"Indeed, all of our research and funding will finally pay-off" Jake added, smiling brightly.

"Just wait until the science committee finds out, we'll probably get a reward or something" I added. We've been at this project for months even though everypony assumed it was just a rumor, I even believed it, a book that contains a simpler version of the hardest spells known to ponykind, it seems a little farfetched. I turned to my best friend, he just kept staring at it smiling.

"Hey man, you were the most excited when we found it, why so silent now?" I asked him, he didn't turn to me.

"I'm just imagining what my mother will think of me now" he said. He was always trying to impress his mother, even though she always tells him how proud she is.

"You're such a momma's boy" Lucy cheered, not sounding like she was insulting him.

"Yes I am!" he announced, equally as happy.

"This is only the beginning my friends" Jake said as he took off his glasses to wipe them.

"The beginning of what?" A voice said to the doorway, making everypony turn.

"It's about time you showed up Twilight!" I cheered, I couldn't wait to tell her the good news.

* * *

Damn it, another dream. I've been having more reminders than nightmares lately, I wonder if it's because of these two. I turned to look at the two sleeping beside me, Sweetie Belle and Spike. How did I manage to fall asleep with Spike snoring like that? Well he is a dragon, maybe it's just a dragon thing. I'll have to ask them more questions later, yesterday I just let them catch up, they both seemed very eager to tell each other about what happened to them.

I walked out the tent, it was morning alright. I haven't slept through the night in a while, I miss Princess Luna, wasn't it her job to stop these sort of things? Well it was time to get up, I'll let them sleep in for now.

"If you're not careful you'll wake up whoever is in that tent" I heard somebody whisper outside. Yup, thieves.

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious" I heard another voice say. I peeked out, 2 robed figures were sneaking around, they were probably looking for my food bag which I always keep next to me.

"It's not here" one of them said.

"Ah' noticed that" the other one responded. More fillies? Was there a daycare nearby or something?

"Maybe you should check in the tent" I said loudly.

"As if" one of them responded, then froze.

"So, which one of you two wants to face me first?" I asked, I wouldn't normally hit a filly but I liked to be threatening.

"You do it" one of them whispered.

"No, you do it" the other responded.

"What're you, chicken?" The first one taunted.

"Fine" the other responded, turning to me. I guess they want to fight me. I noted she was a girl based on how her voice sounded and I got a good view of her face, she seemed to have an orange coat with purple eyes, but maybe the robe she was still wearing darkened her face a bit.

"Fine you punk, I'm not afraid of you" she harshly said, although she was backing up a bit.

"I'm the punk? You're the one stealing from me" I responded, walking towards her.

"Welcome to Equestria buddy" she responded, walking back into a tree.

"Now you're going to fight me?" I asked.

"No" she said, lowering her head in defeat. I guess she gave up.

"Well then if you leave I'll" I started.

"I'm going to win!" she yelled as she threw a punch at me. I didn't have time to catch it but luckily she didn't punch hard. I stumbled back a bit and dusted off the spot she punched. Maybe I was getting a bit cocky.

"What was that about winning?" I taunted, she looked nervous now.

"H-hey listen you wouldn't hit a filly would you?" she asked, sounding nervous.

"I'll give you five seconds, five" I counted. Without a second thought she ran off, heading for the nearest trees. I turned to her other friend. "You want to try next?" I asked.

"Naw I'm good!" she yelled as she ran to catch up to her friends. Both of them ran till they were out of my view.

* * *

I was taking inventory when they both emerged from the tent, looking well rested and happy. They didn't notice me, they were too busy chatting it away and I didn't want to interrupt them, but I couldn't help but eavesdrop.

"Really? All by yourself?" I heard spike ask.

"Yup, I lived like that for a whole month" she responded. I guess she was referring to how she was living, or how all of Equestria was living, stealing food or hording it.

"Wow Sweetie Belle, you're really brave" Spike responded.

"Thanks" I heard Sweetie Belle sheepishly respond. Jeez they should just kiss and get it over with.

"Oh hey!" I heard Spike yell, I pretended not to notice them before.

"Oh hey, slept well?" I asked, I saw Sweetie Belle trying to hide a blush.

"You bet, it was the best I slept in a long time" Spike responded, stretching his hands. The dream I had was one of my better dreams so I guess they helped me sleep too.

"That's good, I can't remember the last time I had a peaceful sleep" I told him.

"Why not? Can't you sleep?" Sweetie asked me, I turned back to my bag.

"I can sleep fine, it's just that I don't sleep peacefully because of how alert I need to be, you know, because of all the thieves" I lied.

"Yeah, Ponyville used to be swarming with thieves, luckily for me they didn't see any reason to loot a library" Spike said.

"Wait, you were hiding in a library? What did you eat?" I asked him.

"The library has plenty of food" he said.

"Really?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"Yeah, we could totally hide there until the Princesses return" Spike said. He still hoped they would return?

"The offer is tempting, but I think it's safer if we are always on the move" I told him.

"But Ponyville is basically deserted at this point, we're completely safe" Spike pleaded.

"Look if you and Sweetie Belle want to stay there go ahead, but I need to keep moving" I told him. Sweetie Belle looked shocked from this.

"Are you sure? There is plenty of room in the library." Spike asked. I shook my head and he sighed. "Alright, I guess we'll leave, thank you for everything" He said, holding out his paw for a handshake. I shook his hand and he started leaving. "C'mon Sweetie Belle" he said when she didn't follow.

"But, But" she stuttered, she kept turning to me then Spike.

"It's no problem, you can go with him" I told her, maybe she didn't want to hurt my feelings. I suddenly felt her hooves wrap my back in a hug, almost making me fall back.

"I can't leave you!" she yelled.

"What?" Spike and I asked in unison.

"I can't lose you too!" She yelled. Lose me too?

"Sweetie Belle…" Spike trailed off.

"Please! Don't leave us! Don't leave me!" She yelled, her grip getting stronger. She must've lost somepony close. What could I do, if I left her sure she would be devastated but she'd be safer. I stay would mean I'll be bringing her close to danger, and closer to false hope. She'd be safer here with Spike, far away from me.

"You'll be safer here" I told her.

"I don't care" she whispered. I looked at Spike, hoping he could help me but he looked as if he was doubting himself.

"This is for the best" I tried.

"That's what Rarity told me!" she yelled. Again, who is Rarity? "Please don't leave me! I don't want you to die too!" she yelled, I felt her shaking.

"Listen, I can't-" I started.

"Listen, how about we stay a day at the library to get the feel, if you don't like it, we'll go with you" Spike said. He looked like he was trying to remain serious.

"Please" I heard Sweetie Belle whisper. I just sighed to myself.

* * *

***Meanwhile, somewhere else***

"And where are the troops stationed?" she asked me.

"I positioned them in sector 2, the rebels there are becoming a threat" I informed them.

"Alright, be sure they get taken out before they reach us here, we don't want them reaching Discord's Statue" she told me.

"Do not worry general Luna, they won't get far" I snickered.

* * *

**It takes me time to write out this story for some reason, maybe I shouldn't have chosen a first person perspective. xD**


	5. I'll Come Back

**Chapter 5**

Honestly, the place looked a lot better than I expected, it looked as if there wasn't total hell outside. It's hard to explain, but when you live in a world were having a clean home doesn't matter, I haven't stepped in a place like this in a long time.

"Welcome to the library" Spike said smiling, obviously he hasn't had guest in a while.

"I have to admit it, it looks very nice" I told him.

"Does that mean you'll stay?" Sweetie asked, she gripping to my hoof.

"I didn't say that" I responded, she gripped harder in response.

"So I'll whip us up a nice meal, since it's probably the last one we will eat here" Spike said, running up the stairs. If I could've, I would've yelled 'don't leave me alone with her!'

"See? A nice meal. You don't want to leave this place." Sweetie tried again. I sighed.

"Look, I could only stay here if I know it's absolutely safe" I told her.

"It is! Nopony comes to ponyville anymore!" She responded.

"You don't know that. Also Canterlot is very close, that place is… well you don't need me to tell you." I said.

"Then at least let me come with you!" She asked.

"You'll be safer here." I told her.

"I'll be safer with you!" She yelled back. Nopony has said that to me in a long time. "I know I only met you a few days ago, but you're the only normal pony I've met in a long time, you and Spike are the only people I can trust now. Please let me go too." She whispered. Why was this so difficult? I could leave her here and crush her heart, or I could take her with my and put her in danger. I must be going soft.

"Alright, you can come with me" I sighed in defeat. She responded by pouncing me in a hug.

* * *

"Calm down Twilight" I laughed, she was jumping up and down so excitingly the moment she saw the book. My best friend and Lucy were laughing their heads off at how excited Twilight was and Jake was barely holding in his laughter.

"I can't believe you all found it!" She yelled, picking up the book and hugging it.

"You mean 'we all found it', you helped us too" Jake added with a smile.

"Do you all know what this means?" Lucy asked, wiping the tears in her eyes.

"We will be able to retire early?" I joked.

"Don't you remember the rumor? It also mentioned another book. This means the other book is real too!" Lucy announced. My heart skipped a beat at the mention of the second book.

"Maybe we should leave that book alone" I said.

"Aww c'mon, we should totally find it" my best friend said.

"I agree, we found the first one so we can find the second one too" Jake said.

"Plus we could learn a lot from it" Lucy said.

"I don't know, the rumor said it corrupts people around it" I said, looking at the book Twilight was holding.

"I agree, maybe we should just stick with the first book only" Twilight agreed, looking at the book she was holding. She must be dying to open it but she knew the rule we all established, we would all open the first page together. No particular reason why, we just wanted to experience it together.

"We'll discuss it later, right now we should look at the first book" I said. Twilight smiled and nodded her head excitingly. Lucy laughed.

"Alright, everyone huddle around Twilight, I think she should be the one to actually open it" Jake said.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" Twilight shouted. We all huddled around Twilight, my best friend was practicly pressing his cheek to my cheek.

"Do you have to be so close to me?" I asked.

"I'll be safer with you" he cleverly responded. Man did he say that a lot.

"Everypony ready?" Twilight asked. We all nodded our heads and she slowly opened the first page.

* * *

"Man I haven't eaten this much in a long time!" Sweetie cheered.

"When they… disappeared… I went to the farm and gathered as many apples as I could and hid them here" Spike said to Sweetie Belle, I think I heard that name before but I didn't want to ask because I felt it would bring back bad memories.

"How did you know to stock up on food?" Sweetie asked. Spike looked down.

"Twilight gave me instructions on what to do if she… didn't come back…" Spike said quietly. Did he say Twilight?

"Oh" Sweetie Belle said, taking a bite of her apple pie.

"And where did you get the other ingredients, and how did you power the stove?" I asked, hoping to take his mind off her. I missed her too, maybe I'll ask what his relationship with her is, when he is in a better mood.

"The everfree forest is full of chickens and I know a place nearby that has stockpiled ingredients for baking, plus I'm a dragon I can just heat it up with my dragon fire" Spike clarified.

"Why are there Chickens in a forest?" I asked.

"There used to be a cottage full of animals nearby" he said quietly.

"So you never run out of food?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"Well I might run out of apples soon, but I bet the trees on the farm are full by now" Spike said.

"Is it safe to go check?" I asked.

"Probably, I haven't been there in a while" he admitted.

"I'll go check if you want" I said.

"You sure? I could go with you." Spike offered.

"No, you two stay here in case I run into trouble" I said.

"Alright" Spike said, looking unsure.

"Come back soon please" Sweetie Belle said.

"Don't worry, I'll come back" I lied.

* * *

I didn't like what I was doing, I was betraying her trust, I was lying to her, I was leaving, I was being a coward, I was just being pessimistic. Although I knew it was for the best, for her at least. I was walking down the woods back to our campsite, good thing I left everything there otherwise they'd question why I was taking everything. I forced myself to keep walking, I wanted to turn back I honestly do but I knew I'd be putting them in danger. They didn't need anything I brought them, they didn't need me.

"Going somewhere?" I heard somepony say behind me. I didn't want to turn, I didn't want to see who it was. Was it Sweetie Belle, was it Spike, or was it him? "Look buddy, I think we got off on the wrong foot last time" the voice said. Ok, I didn't recognize this voice so I was good. I turned around.

"Oh, it's you" I said, it was one of the thieves from earlier.

"'you' has a name" she said, she was wearing a hood so I didn't get a good view of her face.

"Well I probably wouldn't want to hear it anyway" I harshly said, I wasn't in the mood to deal with them right now.

"Alright listen, I'm going to be honest with you. I'm an orphan, my parents are dead, most of my friends are probably dead or insane, I'm starving, and I'm utterly hopeless" she said, I didn't hear any signs of sadness in her voice so she was probably saying this to get my sympathy.

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked.

"I'm asking you, can you please spare me food?" She asked, again sounding like this was easy for her to say. I looked at her eyes and silently placed the spell on my eyes. It was an eye-reading spell, it would tell me if they were lying or not.

"Have you ever hurt anypony?" I asked.

"Of course not" she said. That was a lie.

"Don't bother lying to me, you won't get anything from me if you lie" I told her straight out. She looked mad.

"Why did you decide to come looking for me?" I asked.

"I wasn't looking for you, I just ran into you and my stomach told me to swallow my pride" she said. She wasn't lying that time.

"Do you think you deserve food from me?" I asked.

"Yeah, otherwise I wouldn't've talked to you" she said. She was lying. I turned around and began walking. "Wait!" She yelled.

"I told you, lying is useless around me" I told her. She sighed.

"Alright, I don't deserve anything for you, but my friend does, please help us she was sick when we tried to rob you and now her fever got worse, I- I don't want to lose her" she said. I didn't need the spell to know she wasn't lying. I just now remembered she was just a filly.

"If I help you two now, you promise to not hurt anypony?" I asked, it was a lot to ask for especially in this time in Equestria.

"I promise" she said. She wasn't lying.

"Alright look, I know a place where there is plenty of food and it's safe, your friend can rest there until she recovers" I told her, her ears perked up so fast that her hood went off her head and I got a good view of her head now.

"Really?" She quickly asked.

"Yeah, you two can stay so long as you don't cause trouble" I said.

"We won't! I promise!" She quickly said, smiling very brightly. She wasn't lying again.

"Alright, I can lead you too-" I started.

"No Applebloom wait!" she yelled right as I felt something hit the back of my head, I felt dizzy and I fell with a loud thud.

* * *

**Aha! I'm finally getting somewhere with this story! :D**


	6. Getting Difficult to Leave

**Chapter 6**

"You could've told me, ah I didn't know!" I heard a voice yell, I couldn't see anything.

"I thought you were asleep and too sick to move!" I heard another voice yell, must've been one of the thieves I was going to help.

"I can muster nough strength to stand and swing" the other voice responded. Great, I feel a headache coming along.

"Well now we need to take care of him till he is better!" the first voice responded. I was regaining some of my vision and I could make out one figure laying on the ground and the other figure standing above me.

"Hey! He waking up!" One of them yelled. I rubbed my head and began slowly standing up, still a little dizzy.

"You alright dude?" The voice above me asked.

"Yeah, I'm alright" I lied, this was the second time I was hit this week. These kids were dangerous.

"Sorry bout that" the figure laying down said.

"She thought you were a thief" the other voice said.

"It's a good reaction, just not good for me" I joked, rubbing my forehead.

"I guess our deal is over now huh?" the orange coated filly asked disappointingly.

"It's alright, I'll forgive you if you promise not to hit me again" I joked again.

"Really? She just knocked you unconscious!" she responded.

"Hey! It was an accident!" the other bandit responded. I noticed her coat was yellowish.

"In this time, that reaction can save your life. Ugh, do you have any bandages?" I asked.

"Sorry, we barely got food" she responded.

"Alright, can you walk?" I asked the one laying down.

"Barely" she responded, weakly standing up.

"Hop on me, I'll carry you till we get there" I told her, normally I would levitate her but I feared her sickness would have a bad reaction.

"Thanks" she said as she climbed on my back. My headache got a little worse but I can shake it off.

"Thanks again, I'm Scootaloo by the way" the one standing said.

"I'm Applebloom" the other said.

"Pleased to meet you, I'm Frost" I responded as I started walking back.

"So where are we going?" Applebloom asked, adjusting herself on my back.

"Don't move so much, we are headed to Ponyville" I told them.

"Oh" they both went.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"We used to live there until…" Scootaloo started but stopped.

"Sorry, but that's where my friends are" I said, it's been a while since I called anypony my friend out loud.

"Which building is it?" Applebloom asked.

"It's the giant tree library thing" I told them.

"Twilights home?" Scootaloo asked. Again, they knew Twilight?

"Yeah, which reminds me, do either of you know Spike or Sweetie Belle?" I asked. Scootaloo stopped and I felt Applebloom tense up.

"Sweetie Belle? Spike?" They both asked.

"Yeah, they're hiding in the library" I told them. Without a word Scootaloo ran off towards Ponyville.

"Hey wait!" I shouted.

"Hurry up. Ah want to see them!" Applebloom yelled as she elbowed me. I sighed and sped up to catch up to Scootaloo.

* * *

She didn't slow down at all, I was worried she would attract thieves to follow us. When we were in front of the building she stopped and stared.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"They're alive, right?" Scootaloo asked.

"I wouldn't've mentioned them if they were dead" I said as I opened the door. Lights were off. "Hey guys it's me! I brought someponies you might know!" I shouted. I heard footsteps from the floor above going to the stairs.

"Frost you're ba-" I heard Sweetie Belle start but stopped. I turned and saw her staring at us from the stairs. Now Scootaloo was getting shaking a little.

"I- I thought I lost you, you- YOU DUMB IDIOT!" Scootaloo yelled as she pounced Sweetie Belle. I was going to shoot a beam at her but I noticed she wasn't attacking her, she was hugging her tightly. Sweetie Belle was hugging her too and they both were crying. Jeez how many reunions am I going to watch?

"Hey ya'll forgot something?" I heard Applebloom ask. I gently placed her on the floor as Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo got up without breaking their hug.

"Applebloom! You're ok!" Sweetie yelled as she ran to Applebloom and hugged her.

"As fine as ah can be" Applebloom joked, smiling weakly.

"She is sick so I brought them here so she could rest up, I had no idea you knew each other" I told them.

"Thank you" Sweetie whispered. Great, leaving would be harder now. I looked around and noticed Spike wasn't around but I didn't want to interrupt their reunion. I quietly stepped out.

* * *

I left her in good hooves, she has her friends now so she won't be too upset that I left. She'll learn to forgive me for what I did, right? I was thinking too much of this, she was just a filly right? Maybe I will run into her again in a few years and I can give her a real apology. I sighed loudly as I reached the campsite, I'll quickly pack up and head out before they go looking for me. Should I leave a note? Maybe I should fake my death. No, that would crush her. Or would it crush her more to know that I left?

"Hey" I heard somepony say, snapping me out of my thoughts. Spike? What is he doing here?

"Oh hey Spike, what are you doing here?" I asked him. He was sitting on a log, looking straight down on the floor.

"You might be able to fool Sweetie Belle, but you can't fool me." He said, sounding monotone.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I know what you're going to do, you're lying about coming back, you are leaving us" Spike said, not looking up at me. Oh great, of course he had to figure me out.

"I'm not leaving you guys, it's just-" I started.

"Just what? It's safer for us to be away from you? You think going off and dying is a good idea?" Spike harshly asked.

"I'm not going off just to die" I responded, I felt sweat going down my head.

"Then what are you going off to do!? Will you go and save Equestria!? Will you ever come back!?" Spike yelled, I flinched and he hopped off the log and looked very mad at me, dead in the eyes.

"I- I-" I stuttered, this dragon was reading into my soul.

"You think abandoning us will ease your guilt? Leaving a filly and a baby dragon alone is safer? You honestly think that?" He asked in a dark tone, now he was approaching me slowly.

"What will staying accomplish huh? What then, do we just live in the library and pretend everything is ok?" I responded harshly, I didn't notice until now that I was backing up.

"I don't care! Living through this hell is a better idea than going off and dying!" Spike yelled.

"I'm not going to die!" I yelled back. I felt myself back up into a tree.

"Then what are you going to do?" He yelled, stopping in front of me. I noticed his fists were fists, was he going to attack me?

"Nothing!" I yelled.

"That's exactly what I did and look what happened! Twilight is dead, Ponyville is in ruins, most of my friends are probably dying somewhere, and Equestria turned into a complete hell hole!" Spike yelled, I saw tears running down his eyes.

"You don't know that! Twilight can still be alive! She told me she would find a way!" I yelled back, then I realized my mistake. He immediately looked up at me.

"What?" He asked, I barely heard him.

"She can still be alive, Sweetie Belle was alive so why not her?" I said to try and make him forget what I just said.

"What did you say before? Do you know Twilight?" he whispered.

"I… no I don't." I lied. He looked mad now.

"Don't lie! What did she tell you?! How do you know her?!" He yelled.

"I heard about her" I lied again.

"Stop lying! Why can't you tell me!? Why do you need to leave!?" He yelled. I was digging myself into a deep hole now.

"I have my reasons" I sternly said. I wasn't going to be intimidated by a baby, even if it was a dragon.

"Just like Twilight? Did she have her reasons for going off and dying?" Spike asked in a low tone.

"I'm sure she wouldn't leave if she didn't think she would win" I told him.

"Then why did she tell me to prepare!? Why did she give me instructions as if she knew she was going to die!?" Spike yelled. I had no response for that. "She thought she'd be better off if she died and I lived, but look at me, I needed her…" Spike said, sounding like he was on the verge of crying.

"Why do you care so much, you only met me yesterday" I asked.

"I let Twilight go off and die, I'm not going to let the same thing happen to you" he said, looking at me in the eyes.

* * *

"I'm not letting you go off and die" I responded.

"And I'm not going off to die" he responded, grabbing a bag.

"But everypony agreed we should just leave the other book alone" I said.

"Wrong, a majority vote decided to leave the book alone" he cleverly responded.

"C'mon man, I know the book told you where to find the other book, but it also came with a warning for a reason" I told him.

"It said 'the weak mind will not be able to withstand the power of the book,' I'm not weak minded" he said. I rolled my eyes.

"But, at least let me go with you" I asked.

"No, if I do find the book then I won't let you get into trouble for going to help me, Twilight can get pretty mad at times" he said, shuddering a little.

"But can you handle this alone?" I asked.

"Did you forget already, that book gave us amazing spells, including combat and teleportation spells" he said. Heading to the door.

"But, wait!" I yelled, he turned.

"I'll return, I promise" he said, wrapping me in a hug.

If I could've redone this day, I would've told him NO, I would've punched him, I would've used a memory erase spell to make him forget where the book was, I would've told Twilight. Instead, all I did was this.

"Alright, be safe" I said, returning the hug. This would be the last time I would ever hug him. It would also be the last time I'd ever truly return the hug to anypony.

"See ya later" he said, walking out the door. He was out of my vision, and out of my life.

* * *

I saw so much of him in Spike, which annoyed me honestly. Spike took a deep breath and wiped his tears.

"I'm not going to force you to stay, but just think, will we really be safer without you?" he asked, I looked up, I still didn't have a response. "If you don't return by night, I'll let Sweetie Belle know you left" he said, backing up.

"Ok" was all I could say. I wanted to say 'goodbye' or 'there is no need for that because I am staying' or maybe even 'just kill me now' but I didn't know what I was going to do.

"Ok" he responded, looking at me one more time, then walking off towards Ponyville. Was this sweat, rain, or tears?

* * *

**Wondering what really happened to Twilight and the others? Well, you won't find out for a while. But Discord will get involved real soon! :D**


	7. Hated Agents

**Chapter 7**

Alright, I'll walk halfway back and then I'll decide. No, I'll spy on them and see how Sweetie Belle reacts, then I'll decide. No, I know exactly how she'll react and I didn't want to see it. I don't know what I'm going to do because I was already walking back as if I decided to stay. Alright, I'll think of the pros. If I stay I might have a life again with friends and people to protect. Cons, I might fail them like I did with _him_. Besides, odds are we will be killed off so building a friendship isn't a good idea. Then again, they might be strong enough to build some kind of fortress. A fortress of friendship, which sounded dumb.

"There you are!" I heard a voice say. I jumped a little and looked down. Oh great.

"Sweetie Belle?" I asked.

"I've been looking everywhere for you!" She yelled as she grabbed my hoof and started leading me.

"Why are you out here?" I asked, noticing we weren't even close to Ponyville.

"I went to go looking for you" She said.

"What about Spike?" I asked.

"He's back at our camp" she said. Wait, camp?

"Uh huh, I meant why did you leave him alone, did his leg finally heal?" I lied.

"Not yet, but he insisted that I go looking for you" Sweetie Belle said. Oh no.

"So, where are we headed?" I asked. I got to get out of here.

"We found a new spot to hide out, we thought we saw thieves" she said. This is bad, did they find Sweetie Belle and Spike?

"Wait, shouldn't we get Frost too?" I asked.

"Where is he?" She asked. Any doubt I had was thrown out the window.

"He's in that direction picking out some berries he found, I told him I'd go scout for enemies. Point me to the direction of the new camp and you go get him." I lied as I pointed away from Ponyville.

"Alright! Just head that way and I'll meet you there." Sweetie Belle said as she pointed a direction.

"Alright, see ya" I said as I saw her run off. As soon she left, I placed a 'life detection barrier' around me so I could sense ponies. When I was sure I was alone, I quickly ran towards Ponyville. It doesn't matter right now if I decide to leave or not, they're in danger!

* * *

"Everypony! We are in danger!" I yelled as I shoved the door open, making everypony in the room jump.

"Frost?" Sweetie Belle asked as she turned from Applebloom.

"Oh hey, where've you been?" Scootaloo asked. Spike was just smiling.

"No time to explain, we need to leave. NOW." I quickly said.

"Huh? Why?" Scootaloo asked.

"I ran into an agent! I lead them away but I'm sure they'll scout us out, we need to leave!" I yelled as I ran to Applebloom and lifted her up onto my back.

"Agents?" Everypony asked.

"I'll explain later. Spike, pack as much food as you can and let's get out of here." I instructed.

"Alright" he said as he ran downstairs.

* * *

"Where the hay are we going?" Applebloom asked me, I pretended not to hear because I didn't want to answer. In all honesty I didn't know where I was leading them.

"Can you slow down a bit? I can barely keep up." Sweetie Belle whined. Again I ignored.

"Did we really need to leave, we could've hidden in the basement" Spike thought, he was fast enough to keep up with me but I still had to slow down for Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle.

"It's pointless, agents hunt their target for months and that's only when they aren't unicorns" I told them, using my magic to push away branches as we ran past them.

"Can't you teleport us? I thought all unicorns could teleport ponies." Scootaloo suggested.

"I could, but they're trained to sense magic so unless I teleported us all the way to Saddle Arabia, they would immediately surround us" I told him, still running. I knew this was pointless.

"So if we run, it'll be harder for them to track us down?" Spike asked, wiping away leafs sticking to him.

"It'll be harder for them to track ALL of us" I corrected as I stopped to let them catch their breaths. They only had one hope.

"What do you mean?" Applebloom asked as I gently placed her down. In my panic I realized that using my magic to move the branches was a bad idea, if they were trailing us already then they were already doomed. I had doomed them.

"They're expert trailers, just like hunters, but they can't track 2 trails at once" I told them.

"Well that's great, except we're making only one trail" Scootaloo pointed out. No, I haven't doomed them yet.

"That's why we are going to split up" I told them. I had to word this carefully.

"Split up?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"Yeah, you guys run off ahead of me and I'll lead them off your course" I explained.

"Oh" Spike went. He understood.

"What about you?" Applebloom asked.

"Don't worry about me, this isn't the first time I was trailed by an agent" I told her, that wasn't a lie at all. Sweetie Belle looked worried.

"You sure you'll be alright?" Sweetie Belle asked me.

"I'll be ok" I said. I didn't say 'fine' or 'alright'.

"Alright, be careful" Sweetie Belle said with a smile. Maybe the thought that I'm probably alive somewhere will be enough to keep her happy.

"You can stand?" I asked Applebloom.

"Ah' can muster 'nough strength for a while" Applebloom responded with a confident smile as she slowly stood up.

"Alright, goodbye" I said. I didn't say 'see you soon' or 'later'. I turned and started running back to Ponyville.

"Goodbye" I heard Spike whisper.

"Cya!" I heard them yell. All except for Spike. I ran for a while, then I stopped and looked back. They were so far from me, but that was good. They were away from me, and that meant they were safe. Safe from me.

* * *

I kept running then after a while, I turned sharp left so I wouldn't actually reach Ponyville. If I could see through trees, I'd probably see it coming. I had to make it look like I was trying to escape so I used a lot of my magic to move the branches. Maybe I just wanted my fate to arrive sooner. Wait, what if they were trailing the others? What if they missed me entirely? I would've preferred they kill me rather than them, they had so much hope for each other.

"There, I think I lost them" I intentionally said out loud.

"Yeah, that was a close call" I heard a voice say from behind. There it was, they loved making entrances. "So how did you figure me out?" I heard it say in Sweetie Belle's voice.

"Well I assumed the filly I killed wouldn't come back from the dead to say hello" I lied. I had to make them think I was alone.

"Dang, that's the problem with us changelings, we can see enough to know who you recently saw but we don't actually know your relationship with them" I heard the voice say, this time it was a different voice. I turned and saw the changeling agent in its true form, which was just a changeling with a blue robe.

"So, what's my verdict?" I joked. The changeling laughed.

"Well if you're lucky, you'll become our worker slave" it laughed as he approached me. I knew resistance was futile.

"Do I get paid?" I joked. Why was I joking around when facing death?

"You're pretty calm for a pony who is about to die" it taunted.

"Well, that's how I want to die" I told it, which was the truth. That's how my best friend would've went out, laughing. The only difference is, he would've been laughing with me, not at me.

"Don't worry, this'll only hurt for a second" the changeling said with a smirky face. The changeling's horn started glowing and he took aim at me. Spike, I leave them to you now.

* * *

"He left!?" they all yelled. I just nodded my head.

"I tried stopping him, but he took off" I told them.

"You let him go ALONE!?" Twilight yelled and groaned. I shrugged with a sheepish smile.

"We could've at least taken me with him" Lucy groaned.

"There is no way he could find it without my expertise" Jake added.

"I think you're both missing the point" I sighed.

"Yeah, like the fact that he might not come back at all!" Twilight yelled.

"C'mon Twilight, you're acting as if it's the first time he's been in danger" Lucy responded.

"He does have the tendency of doing that" I joked.

"But without our help, can we be sure he will be fine?" Jake asked.

"I sure hope so" Twilight responded as she turned and headed for the door. "Just in case, I got a message to write" she then said.

"I'm sure he won't let us help him, assuming he responds at all" I told her.

"I'm not writing a letter to him" Twilight said as she left. Who was she writing too?

* * *

**No this isn't the last chapter in case you're wondering. I got them pesky changelings involved now, there had to be villains in this story right?**


	8. The Escape

**Chapter 8**

My head is throbbing, but I'm definitely still alive. Darn. I must be blindfolded and tied up, but why? They don't keep their prey alive. They likely have a magic nullifying spell on me. What were they planning? Why go through the trouble of keeping me alive? I struggled a bit to try and get free.

"Oh look who is awake" I heard a voice say. I tried to respond but my mouth was taped shut. I felt my blindfold lose up and it fell off my face and I got a clear view of the changeling.

"I would kill you right now, but I got new others from our general" the changeling said with a smirk. The general? Which one? I tried to ask but I could only muffle under the tape.

"Consider yourself lucky, scum. Somehow you've seen our leader so our general wants to meet you personally." It explained. Oh no, how could I have been so stupid? They could see people I've seen before so they would easily know if I've seen HIM before, now he's coming for me. I guess he wants to finish what he started. What I started. I should've put up a fight so he could've killed me in the fight, sure I could easily kill him but that would only attract the attention of officials which would lead them to scout the area, killing off anypony in it including me. I might have strong magic, but they got numbers on their side.

"Maybe I should kill you right now, save our leader the trouble" it taunted as he swung around a knife and smirked. I knew he was bluffing but I still pretended to struggle and he laughed at me. If I acted cocky, he might kill me for real. I looked around a little, we were in a campsite sure, but I saw no tent nor food, only some boxes and a fire pit in the middle. He probably had a base nearby, which meant the rumors were true. I just hope Spike leads them out of Ponyville before they are found.

"Oh, looks like she's here" it said with a smirk. A big portal opened up near the changeling and a green pony with armor emerged from it. The armor had THE symbol, which meant she was with the army. Nopony really knew what the name of the symbol was, many call it the anti-harmony symbol or chaos symbol. I call it 'you're about to die' symbol, most ponies who see it are either WITH or AGAINST the army.

"Ma'am, here's the prisoner I've capture" it said with a bow, the green pony looked at me.

"This is what you wasted my time with? He is nothing but trash waiting to be drown out!" She said harshly as she spit near me.

"I know that ma'am, but-" it tried.

"You should know what happens to scouts who waste my time!" She yelled loudly at the changeling, he bowed lower and was clearly shaking.

"B-But ma'am, he has seen our leader!" it tried. She looked directly at me and arched an eyebrow. Then she walked over and (painfully) ripped off the tape on my mouth.

"How do you know our leader?" She asked me. I turned away from her and didn't respond.

"Our lady has asked you a question!" it yelled at me.

"And I won't answer!" I yelled back, earning a punch in the gut from the green pony.

"You worthless pile of trash! Do not speak back to us! Answer the question!" she yelled. I was still tied up so I couldn't run away, and as I suspected I had a magic nullifying spell on me.

"Go. To. Hell." I huffed, the punch left me breathless.

"You little…" the changeling started but was cut off by the green ponies laugh.

"Report back to base, I'll figure out what to do with him" she said to the changeling.

"Yes ma'am!" it responded as he flew into the portal. She then smiled at me.

"What is your relationship with our leader?" she asked again.

"Nothing, I probably saw him before he became leader, I'm just a regular unicorn on death row" I lied. She shook her head, like my mother did when she knew I was lying.

"Tell you what, I'll make a Pinkie Promise with you, you tell me how you know my leader and I'll make sure your death is quick and painless" she taunted.

"What's a Pinkie Promise?" I asked. Didn't Sweetie Belle know what those where?

"One shall not break a Pinkie Promise or the darkness will annihilate them, it's one of the enacted dark-laws our leader has placed" she explained. Dark-laws where basically spells that HE placed on Equestria, I'm not sure what the rules are for making one but if you break one of said laws, you'll be instantly killed. There had to be rules right? Otherwise why not make a 'you can't rebel against our leader' law? Wait, how did Sweetie Belle know about these then?

"Tempting, but I decline" I responded.

"Do you know what they do to people like you? I'm doing you a favor." She plainly said.

"I know what they'll do, they'll probably torture me until I either confess or I die from the pain" I replied. She looked even more curious now.

"You seem to know a lot for a 'regular unicorn'" she laughed. I'm just digging myself into a deeper hole.

"Look, as much as I love talking to an executioner, can you just kill me please?" I harshly asked. She shook her head.

"You know too much, we need to examine you closer" she plainly said. Great. Maybe I can starve myself before they get anything out of me. She then looked around and leaned near my ear.

"Alright listen, I'm not actually with the army, I'm a spy and I think I want to help you, but first you need to tell me everything" she whispered. Yeah, like I was going to fall for that.

"Ok, I'm actually a dragon disguised as a pony and I'm trying to steal all of Equestria's gems" I joked. She laughed.

"You're sense of humor won't do much good here. But I am serious." She tried. I had no reason to trust her.

"Seriously, you won't get anything from me" I insisted. She again shook her head. She must love shaking her head.

"Look in about 4 minutes the changeling will come back, if you don't believe me by then I'll need to order him to kill you, tell me now and we can negotiate" she said.

"Only 4 minutes? Can't wait." I plainly said. She sighed.

"I'll be back, hopefully you'll see things my way by then" she said as she walked into the portal. Why would they leave prisoners unguarded? They must have scouts nearby. I guess she wants to see if I talked out loud or if I escaped, but how could I? Wait. The spell wore off! Why? Oh I get it, she's trying to make me escape so I could lead her to somepony, they probably assume I'm part of a rebel alliance.

"Or maybe she's intentionally letting you escape" a voice in my head said. Maybe I would've believed that months ago. Come to think of it, when she wasn't whispering she didn't say out loud that she was helping me. Was somepony listening to us, or to her? But that only supported the theory that there were scouts spying on me nearby. Also she seemed like she was intentionally trying to get me alone, why send the scout away? Man this is confusing, death sure seems appealing right now.

"Frost" I heard a whisper. I looked around, there were a lot of trees so I couldn't see anypony. 'Pssssssssssst!' the voice went. I looked towards the sound and saw a figure standing in the bushes signaling me. Oh no! No! No! No!

"We've come to rescue you" another voice whispered as they looked around cautiously and finally approached me. Sweetie Belle and Spike. No!

"What are you two doing here?" I hissed.

* * *

"What are you doing here? Reading more off the book?" I asked Twilight. She didn't look back at me.

"I'm just reading up more spells, this book has an incredible amount of combat spells" Twilight responded.

"Why are you reading combat spells?" I asked.

"I have the feeling me might need them" she responded, still intensely reading the book. I sighed.

"Listen, Twilight, he is going to be fine" I reassured.

"What if he's not? The book could easily corrupt him!" Twilight pointed out, still not turning back to me.

"He has a stubborn head, I don't think the book will influence him easily" I tried. She shook her head.

"By my calculations, he should've returned MONTHS ago!" Twilight yelled. It felt like years have gone by since I've last seen him. I miss him.

"Maybe the book is hidden?" I asked. She finally turned to me, she had an exhausted look in her eyes, how long was she here for?

"Then why didn't he come back and ask for help? Doesn't he know that we could've helped him? I'm just so worried for him." Twilight said, turning back to the book. She wasn't around us very often but she was so attached to us.

"Listen Twilight, if it makes you feel better, why don't you and I go to where the book is, maybe we will find him there" I tried. She turned to me and smiled.

"I'd like that" she brightly said.

* * *

"We've come to rescue you" Spike whispered back as he began untying the rope on me.

"No, go away!" I whispered back.

"No way, we need to save you first" Spike responded, not taking his eyes off the rope.

"Yeah, you saved us now we're going to save you" Sweetie Belle (quietly) added. This is bad!

"You both need to run before she comes back" I whispered.

"Relax, she said four minutes" Sweetie Belle pointed out.

"They'll kill you if they see you" I whispered back.

"We would rather die than let you get killed" Spike responded as he undid the last knot. As soon as I was free I quickly stood up.

"You two need to-" I started.

"I need you to make a Pinkie Promise" Sweetie Belle told me. Spike and I turned to her confusingly.

"What?" Spike asked.

"Frost, Pinkie Promise you won't let yourself die because of us again." Sweetie Belle said, looking mad.

"What? Sweetie Belle this isn't the time!" I hissed. Spike looked puzzled.

"I'm not moving from this spot until you do, if you pick me up I'll yell" Sweetie Belle harshly responded. Was she blackmailing me!?

"You can't be serious!" Spike whispered. Sweetie Belle still had that determined look in her eyes. I knew she wasn't going to budge unless I did as she asked.

"Alright fine, I pinky promise!" I whispered. We had about a minute before she returned and I needed to get them out of here!

"No, do the motions too" Sweetie Belle instructed.

"What motions?" I asked. I was starting to panic.

"Like this. Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye." Sweetie Belle demonstrated as she did some weird poses. This is ridiculous! How can I let myself be blackmailed, by a filly!

"Alright. Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye." I whispered and did the motions. Just as I did it I felt a small surge of magic hit me. For a moment I thought I was being attacked but then I realized something, this was dark-magic! Did Sweetie Belle know I couldn't break this promise now?

"Alright good, now we can leave" Sweetie Belle said with a smile.

"Let's go!" I whispered. If I was going to die, I wasn't going to die in front of them. "Follow me!" I whispered loudly as I ran into the woods.

* * *

We've been running for a few minutes, but I didn't sense any changeling following us. Why didn't they chase us? After a while of running Sweetie Belle ran in front of me and signaled me to follow her instead. She must be leading us to the others.

"Phew that was close" Spike sighed as we continued running.

"No it wasn't, I'm sure they'll eventually follow our trail" I pointed out.

"Don't worry, they can't follow us when I use my dragon fire" Spike responded.

"Dragon fire?" I asked.

"Yeah, it can teleport us" Spike responded as he jumped on my back.

"Fire away!" Sweetie Belle chimed as she also jumped on my back. Good thing I wasn't old.

"Hang on!" Spike said as he took a deep breath.

"Why?" I asked, then I saw nothing but green.

* * *

"Woah!" I yelled as I landed on my feet.

"Ya'll are back!" I heard a familiar voice say. I felt Spike and Sweetie Belle hop off.

"Yup, operation 'rescue our friend' was a success" Spike proudly said. I looked around confused, we weren't in Ponyville anymore and both Scootaloo and Applebloom were here.

"Good, I was worried we'd need to save you all" Scootaloo laughed as they high-hoofed each other. Spike really did teleport us.

"That's good, I was really worried for ya'll" Applebloom said, weakly getting up. Dragon magic wasn't trackable by spell, they didn't know enough about dragons to figure that out. Spike really did get us out of there, there was no track to follow. We really were safe!

"Spike you really amazed me, there is no way they can find us now" I said with a smile. Spike scratched the back of his head.

"Aww c'mon, it wasn't that impressive" Spike embarrassingly said.

"You kidding? That was AMAZING! You were so calm when we were sneaking around! You're a good leader Spike!" Sweetie Belle brightly said. Both Applebloom and Scootaloo chuckled.

"Thanks" Spike said with a smile. By the look in Scootaloo and Applebloom's eyes, I knew that they knew about Spike and Sweetie Belle's small romance.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"Like heck we know, we just kept running" Scootaloo plainly said. I sighed.

"All my supplies were back at camp and there's no way we're going back to Ponyville, looks like we will need to start fresh" I disappointingly said, which means I will need to draw out a new map.

* * *

I was tired by the end of the day, good thing Sweetie Belle fell asleep easier with the others around because I wasn't in the mood to think of another story. I'm not sure why, but I just couldn't sleep, maybe it was the fact that I was laying on grass and twigs instead of my old mat. Or maybe it was because of Spike's snoring.

"W… Wait… What if…. What if…" Spike said in his sleep then went back to snoring. He kept repeating phrases like that, stuff like 'don't leave' and 'don't die', at first I thought he was talking about me, until I heard him say 'Twilight, please'. I really need to ask him how he knows her, then again he might ask me how I know her, which I didn't want to answer.

"Ehehehe…" Sweetie Belle chuckled in her sleep, at least she was having a good dream. I can't stop thinking about our escape, I once again managed to run from a scout, that is quiet the accomplishment. Except this time, no one sacrificed themselves for me.

"Oh my, what a downgrade from your old campsite huh?" I heard a voice say. I froze, it sounded very close. "Slowly get up and nopony will get hurt… a lot." The same voice said, it sounded like that green pony from before. I did rose slowly, maybe she didn't see the others, they were using leafs as blankets.

"How did you find me?" I asked. She laughed, loudly. Please don't wake the others up.

"I'll admit it was hard, but you all didn't travel very far, I just flew around until I saw you" she responded with a smile, like she figured out a puzzle. She said 'you all', which meant she knew I wasn't alone.

"Well…" I started, I couldn't think what to say. She found me, she found the others, and now she will take me to HIM to kill me. I lost, completely.

"Don't finish that, just hold still" she responded with a smile as her horn glew and quickly launched a beam at me.

"Wait!" I yelled without thinking. What is this spell? I felt myself going num. Is she putting me to sleep? I feel dizzy. **Don't hurt them**! Please don't hurt them! _**It can't end like this!**_

* * *

**Still isn't the end, I'll make it clear if this story is ending. Sorry for the long wait, got caught up in my other stories and real life stuff. Hope this chapter left you at a cliff hanger, I love doing that. :)**


	9. May I Ask Questions?

**Chapter 9**

"What do you - do with them?" I heard. Head spinning, vision blurry.

"I'm sure - has plans for - to her." I heard. My head is spinning too much, it's hard to concentrate on what they're saying.

"Why did -?" I heard, I saw two blurs now, one was green.

"He - from - think he can help." I heard, the sound of my heartbeat was blocking everything else.

"What - and Spike?" I heard. Did they say Spike?

"They're clos- -'s with -" I heard. I forced my head to turn, I saw them asleep, or passed out, next to me.

"So - Discord's -" I heard.

"Of course" I heard.

"And wha- - resistance?" I heard.

"- kill them." I heard. Visions is darkening, losing consciousness.

* * *

"Wake up sleepy head" I heard a voice say, I slowly opened my eyes and looked up.

"You" was all I could say, I still had an intense headache.

"Yup me, sorry about that spell but you wouldn't have come peacefully right?" The green mare asked me. I turned my head, nopony was there. I couldn't move my legs.

"What do you want? Where are they?" I asked, she chuckled.

"Don't worry about them, they're being taken care of" she said.

"If you hurt them…" I began.

"We won't, that's somepony else's job. Enough about them though, let's discuss YOU." She said as she petted my head as if I was a pet.

"What is there to discuss? Just kill me and get it over with." I harshly said. She shook her head disapprovingly.

"Nope, we can't kill you, you show a lot of potential" she said as her horn glowed.

"As if I'd ever work for HIM" I hissed, she chuckled a little.

"I don't like working for him either, but it has a lot of benefits" she agreed.

"Why are you talking to me? There is nothing you can say to change my mind." I said in defeat.

"Nothing at all?" She asked.

"No" I responded.

"What about safety? A high rank? Perhaps food in your belly?" She asked.

"The answer is still no" I said. She thought, but I could tell she was just faking it.

"Look, join us now and I promise that you'll have hundreds of soldiers working for you, you'll be a very high rank, ponies will quiver at your feet and you'll feel like Celestia herself" she tried.

"If it means joining HIM, then no thanks" I responded, my chin was hurting from the harsh soil.

"Then it's a deal!" She chanted as she walked behind me.

"What? I said no!" I yelled, I couldn't turn my head enough to see her.

"You said 'IF' if means joining HIM, so if it doesn't mean joining him you'll join right?" She asked. I still couldn't see her.

"Well… if it's a bunch of bandits…" I started.

"Nope, you can't take your word back! Nopie nope nope!" A voice chanted, it wasn't the green mare from before.

"Who's there?" I called.

"Hi, I'm glad you decided to join us!" the same voice chanted.

"I didn't-" I began.

"No take backs! You already agreed!" the voice chanted, if this wasn't a female voice then I don't know what is.

"He will be a very good addition, he's protecting a group of fillies and almost escaped my changeling" the green mare's voice said.

"Oh and don't worry about them, they're back at our camp. You can join them now as soon as we remove the spell off you." The other voice said as she walked into view.

"Who are you?" I asked. She smiled at me, a playful smile.

"I'm Pinkie Pie, nice to meet you!" she cheered.

* * *

"I'm sorry, but nopony is allowed in here" the stallion told us.

"Please let us in, our friend might be in there" Twilight pleaded. The stallion shook his head.

"The master has ordered us to not let anypony in there until he is done" the stallion responded.

"The master?" I asked, he nodded in response.

"Who is he?" Twilight asked.

"Sorry we're not allowed to tell you that information" the stallion replied.

"But-" I started.

"Please leave" the stallion ordered. Twilight and I eyed each other and began leaving.

"Now what?" I whispered. Twilight looked back and then at me.

"Don't worry, I know a spell" Twilight whispered back.

* * *

"I still don't trust either of you" I harshly said. Pinkie giggled.

"Can't exactly blame him huh? We did sort of tied him up and threatened him, twice." The green mare joked. I was walking in between them, as if they were afraid I'd run away, but I had no spell on me to prevent me from fighting back. Why were they so calm around me?

"Don't worry, I'm sure Sweetie Belle will put in a good word about me" Pinkie said with a smile. That smile annoyed me, I'm not sure why. Maybe it's because it was the only genuine smile I've seen in a long time, is she being raised in a bubble and forgot what kind of hell we live in?

"Right, I'm sure she will" I sarcastically said.

"Hey I knew her for a very long time, in fact I knew just about every pony in Ponyville" Pinkie responded.

"She even remembered my birthday, even though I never told her, she planned a party and everything" the green mare added.

"That's… sort of creepy" I said as I eyed Pinkie.

"Maybe, but it sure did put a big smile on her face" Pinkie laughed, the green mare smiling at the memory.

"Right, so tell me, why should I trust either of you?" I asked.

"Go ahead and ask us any question, we will respond truthfully" the green mare suggested.

"Right, and how do I know you'll tell the truth?" I asked.

"Easy, we will Pinkie Promise to tell you the truth till the end of our game" Pinkie suggested. I remembered from the last time I used it, they couldn't break it no matter what.

"BUT! You also have to answer our questions after we answer yours, TRUTHFULLY" the green mare added. Should I take this offer? They could easily learn too much about me, but then again I'd learn too much about them also. Plus, if they really weren't so bad, then I wouldn't mind letting them know some of my secrets.

"And to make it fair, we will let you use three passes on any questions we ask" Pinkie added, making the green mare gasp.

"Hey that's not fair!" the green mare whined.

"When does the game end?" I asked.

"Whenever you decide it to end, but you can only end it AFTER you answer one of our questions" Pinkie replied. I thought about it, I guess there is no real risk. Right?

"Fine, I'll take your challenge" I agreed, making Pinkie jump with joy. How did she jump so high anyway?

"Good, now let's Pinkie Promise!" Pinkie cheered. Right, this part.

"Cross my heart hope to fly stick a cupcake in my eye" we all chanted while doing all the motions. I again felt dark magic hit me lightly.

"Great, now start us off!" Pinkie cheered. I thought about what I'd ask, I guess I'll start with something small.

"What are both of your full names?" I asked.

"My name is Pinkamena Diane Pie" Pinkie responded.

"And my name is Glimmer Zephyr" the green mare responded. Well at least I had a name for her now.

"What is YOUR full name?" Pinkie asked.

"Pass" I immediately said. Two passes left.

"You're going to use a pass for something like that?" Pinkie asked then was immediately silenced by Glimmer's hoof. I realized she asked a question.

"Yes" I simply responded, making Glimmer groan loudly.

"Sorry" Pinkie loudly whispered. I thought for a second, better not dive too deep.

"Are either of you in the army?" I asked.

"I'm not" Pinkie responded.

"Technically I am" Glimmer responded and shrugged. She was in the army of course, she had a changeling scout after all.

"Why won't you tell us your full name?" Pinkie asked. I was going to say pass, but I should save them for the really personal questions.

"My full name reminds me of what I did. Don't bother asking me what it was because I'll just pass. You can call me Frost though." I responded honestly. Pinkie and Glimmer eyed each other and the back at me.

"Why was Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Applebloom, and Spike with you?" Pinkie asked. I noticed she was the one asking all the questions.

"I found them all, well more like they found me actually, and I couldn't bring myself to leave them alone after I found them" I responded. Pinkie smiled.

"Why are you in the army?" I asked Glimmer.

"I'm not in the army" Pinkie responded. I guess she needed to answer in some way.

"I don't like to be in their army, but like I told you before I'm a spy, I collect Intel and our group tries to sabotage them if needed" Glimmer responded. She really was a spy? Well the dark magic would've killed her if she lied.

"How come you've seen HIM?" Glimmer asked. I thought to myself, should I pass or just answer? I flipped a mental coin, or at least I tried too. Well no sense in hiding it from them anyway.

"I used to know him before…" I responded. Pinkie and Glimmer eyed each other again. They asked me a serious question, so now it's my turn.

"You're name is Pinkie, are you in some way related to Pinkie Promises?" I asked. Pinkie giggled.

"I made it up, nopony could break one of my patent Pinkie Promises. Although I'm not the one who added dark magic to it." Pinkie responded.

"My name's not Pinkie" Glimmer responded. If they didn't answer, did that count as being untruthful?

"Are you in anyway the cause of, HIS dark magic?" Glimmer asked.

"Pass" I responded. One more pass left. Again Pinkie and Glimmer eyed each other. I wonder…

"Do either of you know Twilight Sparkle?" I asked. Pinkie flinched.

"Yes" Pinkie responded, her smile fading a little.

"I've heard of her, but I never actually met her" Glimmer responded.

"Do you?" Pinkie asked.

"Yeah, I did" I responded. I came to the conclusion that she died a while ago. But, I have to ask.

"Do you believe Twilight is still alive?" I asked. Pinkie's ear's dropped.

"No, I'm sure she's dead" Pinkie responded sadly, looking down.

"Pinkie thinks she died, so I'm sure she is" Glimmer responded. How cheesy…

"Do you know of the Elements of Harmony?" Pinkie asked.

"Erm, I've heard of them, but my main focus was hidden treasures so I don't really know what they are" I responded. Pinkie shrugged and Glimmer smiled at Pinkie. Was there something I was missing?

"Are you two… good?" I asked, not sure how to phrase it.

"Of course! I try to save as many ponies as I can!" Pinkie cheered with a smile. Glimmer's ears dropped.

"Not as good as I'd like to be, but I'm definitely good." Glimmer responded. I wonder what she's hiding, but I didn't want to ask.

"Are you good?" Pinkie asked. I expected them to ask that too, and it should've been easy to answer. I've made so many mistakes in life and it cost me and all my friends their lives. Was I good?

"Pass" I said, not knowing which one was the right answer. Pinkie tilted her head a little and Glimmer shook her head.

"What are you two planning on doing?" I asked.

"We're currently making plans to build up our strength and take out HIM" Glimmer responded.

"We need a few more friends to help us, but we'll need to find them" Pinkie added.

"I meant what you are planning on doing with ME" I corrected.

"Oh, well oops" Glimmer laughed. Pinkie eyed me a little.

"Let me rephrase one of our questions. If you could put Equestria the way it used to be, would you?" Pinkie asked.

"Of course!" I immediately yelled, not even giving it a second thought. Pinkie smiled and Glimmer sighed, as if she was hoping I'd answer like that.

"Why did you ask me about the Elements of Harmony?" I asked. Pinkie smiled brightly.

"I didn't ask you that" Glimmer responded.

"It's because I'm one of the elements, I was hoping you'd like me better if you knew" Pinkie chimed. Well maybe I'd think highly of her, if I knew what that meant.

"What's your full name?" Glimmer asked.

"Um, I already passed that" I responded. Pinkie eyed Glimmer confusingly.

"Yeah, but there's no rule with asking the same question, and you can't pass anymore so…" Glimmer said with a devious smile.

"What? That's not fair!" I yelled.

"Too bad, answer or the magic will kill you" Glimmer sang. Well, I guess I had to die somehow.

"I won't answer" I responded. Pinkie and Glimmer both eyed me.

"Don't joke around, or the magic will kill you. Just tell us." Glimmer responded. I sat down and I began feeling the magic fill up.

"Sorry, please take care of them for me" I said. Maybe I was using death as an escape, from all of this. And all my guilt. It'll be gone, soon.

"Wait, don't!" Pinkie gasped. I'll take this too my grave, no matter how much it kills me, and it will.

"Listen I didn't think it was that import-" Glimmer began, but my sound was cut off, was the magic blocking out my sound?

I only heard the sound of my breathing and I saw them mouthing something. Glimmer ran to me and began shaking me, making me fall down. I couldn't move anymore and Pinkie ran to me, lifted my head, and yelled something to Glimmer. Glimmer looked like she was panicking, and Pinkie quickly picked me up and began running somewhere. That was the last thing I saw, everything is black, but I'm still alive. At least for now…

* * *

**Frost is stubborn huh? Can't exactly blame him though, you'll find out why he hates his real name so much later. I had to include Pinkie in my story, it's just a requirement for me. I had to pick which of the mane 6 survived, otherwise the elements would work and this whole story wouldn't make sense. xD**


	10. After I wake up

**Chapter 10**

Is this was being dead is like? I couldn't see, feel, nor hear anything, it was just all black, but strangely I could still smell fresh air. It was faint, but I could definitely smell it. Occasionally I'd try to see if my eyes would open, I'm not sure if I'm unconscious or my eyes wouldn't open. I couldn't exactly feel if my eyes were opening or not. Now I smell something different, it smelled sort of sweet, like candy.

_I I can alive for now needs too or will over, otherwise die from magic_

Now I can hear something in between the high pitched beep I was hearing, like the sound you hear in movies where a pony barely escapes an explosion and their hearing is temporarily broken. I feel a bit of tingling in my head, was somepony using a spell on me?

I'll help hear us so we tell him what do.

That time the voice was clearer, it was Glimmer's voice I think. Now there was more tingling around my ears, I tried scratching them but I wasn't sure if I was moving my hooves or not.

"Frost?" an unfamiliar voice called. I still couldn't see, but I tried answering.

"Frost if you can hear us, move one of your ears" Glimmer's voice said. I tried moving one of my ears and apparently succeeded because I heard some sighs around me.

"I can keep him alive for a while, but he needs to fulfill the promise" the unfamiliar voice said. I still couldn't feel anything, but I could tell they were using a spell to keep me alive, they probably want me to tell my name.

"Frost, tell us your name!" Pinkie cried out, her voice echoed a bit. I tried saying 'no'.

"Just tell us your name! Why is it such a big deal!?" Glimmer's voice yelled out. The reasoning was stupid, but I still wouldn't tell.

"Please!" a familiar voice yelled. Was that Sweetie Belle? I tried to say 'Sweetie Belle?'

"Yes it's me, please just tell them your name, I don't want you to die" Sweetie Belle's voice whispered. Well if I died, she would be here to see it. I didn't want to traumatize her, nor did I want to say my name. If I told them my name, I wouldn't die. Was that a pro or a con? I mentally sighed, I must be going soft. I tried saying 'only to you'.

"Only me?" Sweetie Belle's voice asked. If anypony could hear my name, it was her, and maybe Spike but I couldn't tell if he was here at all.

"I think he only wants to tell you" Glimmer's voice responded.

"Oh! Oh! That'll work!" Pinkie responded, sounding extremely pleased. I tried saying 'lean in so I could whisper'. I heard small hoofsteps near me.

"Alright, I'm here" Sweetie Belle's voice responded. I hesitated a little, why was this so hard to do? I could yell it across Equestria and it wouldn't matter, but it'd matter to me. Why didn't I just lie during our question game? I would've died there maybe, but it'd be so much easier than this.

"I can't hold this spell for much longer" the unfamiliar voice notified. Oh great, a time limit, why not?

"Hurry" Sweetie Belle whispered to me. So what if I told her? Was hiding my name also a way for me to hide from the past? What if she recognized the name? Would she hate me? Maybe if she hated me, everything would be better. No. No matter what, nothing would be alright ever again. Equestria is ruined, my friends are dead, and it's all my fault.

"Any day now!" I heard Glimmer yell. I wish I could've shook my head, I wish I didn't have to do this, but I knew if I didn't say my name right now, I'd die, and that'd be too much of a reward for everything I did. I took a deep breath, made sure I didn't yell it.

And I told her my name.

* * *

***Somewhere else, another POV***

"Sir!" The guard yelled as he ran into the throne room and bowed immediately, he knew what'd happen if he dared to disrespect the king in anyway.

"What is it now?" He asked in annoyance, he hated being bothered when he was reading up more from the book.

"The book! It's glowing!" The guard yelled. He dropped the book in surprise, he wasn't sure if he was delighted or upset at this. His best friend was still alive somewhere.

"Are you sure? It could be a false alarm." He said, slowly picking up the book but not removing his glued eyes from the guard.

"We're sure it was him sir! He said his name! His REAL name!" The guard verified. He smiled wickedly in response, he was surprised the spell worked at all actually.

"Gather all our scouts and tell them to search for him, search for somepony who goes under the name 'Frost Bluewing', I doubt he'd change that name anytime soon" He said as he stood up and placed the book back on the shelf.

"Yes sir!" The guard bowed and exited the room quickly. He knew that Frost was the only lose end that needed tying up, well besides the escaped Elements of Harmony. Three of them had escaped that fateful day, but he wasn't worried at all about them, without Twilight Sparkle nor the other two elements generosity and truth, they couldn't activate their powers anyway.

"I'll find you Frost, before Cadence can" He snickered, unaware that someone was spying on him and was preparing her own plan to find this 'Frost' person.

* * *

***Frost's POV***

I must've passed out or something, or maybe I died. Well if this is what death looked like, then I don't regret it at all because I was standing on a giant television with a bunch of math equations flying around me that were being chased by cows shooting lasers. I know that sounds weird, but I like it for some reason. It's much better than the world I lived in before.

"Frost?" A voice called out. Alright so I'm not dead, or maybe I'm meeting Celestia on the other side? I've been to some events and seen Celestia, this isn't her voice but it sounded familiar.

"Hello?" I called out. Just as I did, my whole world crumbled around me, it looked like I was falling rapidly but I felt no movement, but I still got frightened a little from it. When it was over, I was standing in a giant whitish room, it looked like it was covered in fog.

"Hello, Frost" A voice behind me greeted. As I turned around I almost fell back from shock.

"Princess Luna!?" I exclaimed like an idiot. She smiled in response and I quickly bowed my head to her, I'm not sure why I did that, it's not like formality was a top issue here.

"Am I correct in saying you are Frost Bluewing?" Luna asked, looking at my body as if expecting to see something. Of course she expected to see me with wings, but I only got that part of my nickname because of a spell that gave me temporary pegasus wings, I almost smiled at that memory, it was one of the first spells we found in that book.

"Yes, and you're Princess Luna?" I asked, another stupid question. If she wasn't Princess Luna, then I don't know who is, she had the dark mane, the cutie mark, the dark blue color, and not to mention she was visiting me in my dreams.

"Yes, surprised to see me?" She asked.

"Yeah I am, why are you here?" I asked, I was on a role with the stupid questions, she was obviously here to discuss my previous nightmares. Maybe it was the fact that Princess Luna, one of the ponies thought to have been killed off, was standing in front of me.

"I've heard so much about you" Luna said. Princess Luna, has heard about me. Wait, of course she has, she must've heard from Princess Celestia about that book we found. I've heard from Twilight that Princess Celestia was going to award us something, but then… Well, I think she died, or maybe she escaped with Princess Luna?

"How did you hear about me?" I asked, just to be safe.

"HE has been talking about you" Luna said, her face frowning.

"WHAT!?" I yelled but instinctively but immediately covered my mouth, she could be talking about anypony, and maybe I just misunderstood.

"I believe we are both referring to the same stallion" Luna said. Alright, don't panic. Maybe he just referring to me because of memory reasons, there's no way he knew he was alive.

"Um…" I started, but I didn't know how to respond.

"His intention is currently to find you at all costs" Luna said. My heart skipped a beat, it's over. Now he knows I'm alive and if he captures me, he'll make sure I don't get killed. Great, just perfect! Now I really hope I'm dead.

"The question is, how does he know you Frost?" Luna asked. Initially I don't like telling my backstory to anypony, but Luna was different, maybe she can help me. But, what if she decides to do justice and kill me?

"I… Can't tell you." I said as my ears dropped. Luna frowned more deeply and approached me.

"He doesn't just associate with anypony Frost, I insist you tell me" Luna tried, she looked very threatening. Could I feel pain in dreams if it was Luna doing it? I sighed, part of me wanted to tell her anyway. If I could trust my secret to anypony, why not the Princesses?

"Promise to keep it a secret?" I asked. Luna nodded in response and I turned away from her. I told her everything, I told her about the books, about Twilight, about HIM, and about Sweetie Belle. She listened through the whole thing silently, she didn't seem to react, at least not verbally. When I was finished I turned to her, expecting to see hatred or shock but instead she looked, relieved.

"So it appears you're on our side then" Luna said. Our side?

"What do you mean?" I asked. She walked up to me and put a hoof on my shoulder.

"You see, at this moment you are in a coma" Luna told me. What? A coma? Well figures, I wasn't dead nor alive but in the middle.

"Of course, why am I not surprised?" I sighed, I wish I was still a filly because you could at least control your dreams as a filly.

"I'm glad you're truly on our side Frost, we were worried you died during the fight" Luna said, well she knew about the fight before I told her?

"I might as well be dead, since he's looking for me now" I sighed. Luna took her hood off my shoulder and smiled at me.

"I thought the same as you when my sister put me on the moon, but believe me when I say that it's good that you're alive" Luna encouraged. The Princess of the Night just told me it's good that I'm alive, well that's one thing I can brag about I guess.

"When you said 'our side', what did you mean?" I asked.

"Tell me, do you know of the elements of harmony?" Luna asked me.

"I've heard of them, but never actually looked into detail about them" I said, Luna being the second person to ask me, next to Pinkie who was apparently one of them.

"The elements of harmony were used to vanquish great evils from Equestria, they were Equestria's strongest weapon" she said. I perked up at this, if Luna said they were strong, it must be true!

"Can we use it against HIM?" I asked with a smile.

"I'm afraid they're rendered useless at the moment" Luna said, my smile fading.

"Well I guess it would be too easy huh?" I joked, making it sound more harsh than funny.

"You see, the Element bearers Twilight Sparkle, Apple-" Luna began.

"Twilight?" I asked, then immediately put a hoof to my mouth, I should never interrupt a princess. I mouthed a sorry and she smiled.

"Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy were all the protectors of Equestria, together they activated the elements and used it to defeat strong foes. Unfortunately the elements can't be activated unless every one of them are present." Luna explained, again who is this Rarity person? I sighed.

"Well I guess it's useless since Twilight is… dead." I said, I hated talking about that.

"Yes, but don't worry, we may still be able to activate the elements" Luna said.

"How?" I asked, if Twilight was dead then how could it be activated at all? Could she be replaced? No, Twilight can never be replaced.

"My sister Tia was able to activate them because of her love to protect her citizens and her magic strength, my magic isn't strong enough to hold the elements alone, if we gather the others then we should be able to activate it" Luna said. I wanted to ask why couldn't Celestia activate them, but I was afraid of the answer.

"Alright, so you want me to get the other 5? I alright found Pinkie actually." I said. Luna had a look of confusion on her face but then smiled.

"Good, you'll need to find Fluttershy and Rainbow next." Luna said. I frowned a little.

"That might be hard, assuming HE is looking for me now." I said.

"It will be, but I have full confidence in you. You'll need to head over to Canterlot." Luna told me. I almost fell back again.

"Canterlot!? But HE is there!" I exclaimed.

"I know, but Discord is there and I know you're the only one who can free him." Luna calmly said.

"Discord? You mean the reformed spirit of chaos?" I asked. I heard all about him from Twilight, was it Fluttershy who reformed him? I forgot honestly but whatever.

"Yes, he teleported Fluttershy away before he was encased again, only he knows where she could be" Luna said. Again, this meant going to Canterlot.

"How exactly am I going to get in? The place is swarming with guards." I said. I've never actually been there, but I'm pretty sure there are guards, what kind of castle wouldn't have guards?

"I'll convince as many of my stallions to go search for you, that'll be your opportunity to get inside" Luna informed me.

"What?" I asked.

"Nevermind that, just be sure to be at Canterlot by tomorrow, sneak into the gardens and try to free Discord, you'll recognize him when you see him" Luna told me. Well I researched cockatoos once so I knew a few spells for stone imprisonment, I guess I can also reverse it.

"Alright, so assuming I get Discord out, he tells me where Fluttershy is, and I escape. How do I find Rainbow Dash?" I asked. Luna smiled at this.

"She is leading a rebellion, I'll inform you when I figure out their location. For now, keep an eye out for her." Luna told me.

"Right, what about Applejack and… oh yeah, who is Rarity exactly? My, friend, Sweetie Belle seems to know her." I asked. Luna looked surprised but then she looked very upset.

"Rarity is assumed dead at the moment, along with Applejack. Sweetie Belle was… her sister." Luna told me. Of course, I should've figured that out. I guess if I left Sweetie Belle, she'd assume I'd die like Rarity. Which honestly might've happened.

"You said 'assumed', so she might be alive?" I asked.

"We never found their bodies, only Twilight's body was recovered" Luna told me.

"Alright, once I wake up I rescue Discord, find the other 2, and then wait for your orders. Got it." I said with a smile. It felt so nice to be told what to do when you had no idea on what you're actually supposed to be doing.

"Good, I'm choosing to trust you Frost. Tell Pinkie of our plan." Luna said as she faded away. Crud, I had more questions to ask her. Just then I felt myself falling down, fast, I must be waking up.

* * *

**Weird, this chapter had no flashback. Oh well. Sorry for the long wait, I can't seem to find the motivation to keep writing these chapters, especially with the other 2 stories I'm working on. But do not worry, I shall continue this story till I finish it! Also, of course I had to include Discord in this story, he's my favorite. xD**

**(School will resume for me soon, so it might take longer than expected. Sorry. D:)**


	11. Running from our past

Chapter 11

***Temporary Third Person***

"Any day now!" Glimmer shouted, feeling the pressure of the moment as the team's 'medic' Petal was starting to sweat more intensely, he couldn't hold out much longer. Petal's usually clean gray coat was now tainted with sweat and his horn's glow was losing its color.

Glimmer continued looking down to Frost and Sweetie Belle, Frost looked blank while Sweetie Belle looked like she was on the verge of panicking. That would make two of them. Glimmer peeked over to Pinkie and saw her smile had faded a while ago and she two had a worried look, which made Glimmer feel guilty. After all, she was the one who asked the question, she was the one who was curious, and now he was dying and it was all her fault. She had never killed any good pony, and now she would never forgive herself.

Glimmer felt herself tense up when she saw Frost lift his head a little and take a deep breath.

* * *

_My mother would always read me stories when I was young, whenever I asked she always had a new story ready for me, she was amazing that way. The stories themselves, looking back to them, were ridiculous to say the least. They always had the typical clichés in them, such as a hero looking to save a damsel in distress, or a pony searching for gold and instead finding a lifelong friend, but my mother always had a way to keep me interested in them. I would do anything right now to hear one of her stories, I needed to know more about being a hero, or being courageous, or being generally a good pony. But here I am, and she's not. I'm alone._

* * *

I was falling at an impossible speed, zooming past some images of ponies I might've seen before, I'm not sure because they passed by me so quickly. I wanted to shriek but I couldn't open my mouth nor produce any sound from my throat, oddly enough I felt no wind at all though. Just when I assumed I would never reach ground level I saw that I was going to land on… a bed? I saw myself began to slow down as I reached the bed then my body turned around, the bed sheets seemed to open up and I gently landed on it, then the bed sheets wrapped on me and my eyes closed by themselves.

When I reopened my eyes, it felt heavier than when I first 'landed,' I must've dreamt that landing or something. I yawned a bit and rubbed my eyes with my hoof to clear out the sand in my eyes, I must've been knocked out for a while now. I looked about and noticed even though I was laying on a fairly good bed, not to mention beds with mattresses were usually left behind, I was inside of a tent as if they just moved the bed inside the tent for just this occasion. Part of me wanted to go back to sleep, but the other part of me knew I had to get up.

I must admit it is hard to get off such a comfy bed, especially since the closest thing to a 'bed' I have is a pouch on the floor, but I eventually hopped off the bed and instinctively pulled the sheets so it looked clean. I carefully looked made my way to the tent entrance and did my best to not make a sound as I peeked outside of it. Luckily for me it was dark outside so everypony was either inside their tents, or somewhere else. Either way, I didn't see anypony so I quietly made my way to the nearest tree and began walking around the area to see if I could get an idea where I was.

"I'm telling you, he's a lunatic" I heard a voice say in a nearby tent. I creeped over to it as I began listening.

"No he's not, if you've known him as long as I have…" the other familiar voice trailed off. Maybe I was knocked out for too long but I couldn't exactly tell who this voice was.

"I think we're all crazy in our own way" another voice joked, maybe this was Glimmer?

"He is taking it to a whole new level though" the first voice responded. I rolled my eyes and continued to sneak about, I didn't want to hear their opinion on me. I continued walking until I saw this tent that was slightly bigger than the rest, and it was a different shade of color but I couldn't tell in the dark.

"Whatcha doing?" A voice behind me asked, making me almost jump in response. I sighed and turned around, Pinkie found me somehow.

"Pinkie" I sighed, she had a smile on her face but didn't seem fazed in the slightest.

"I'm sooo glad you're finally awake" Pinkie whispered.

"How did you know-" I began but stopped as Pinkie held up a hoof.

"Pinkie senses" Pinkie nonchalantly responded. I had no idea what that was, but I decided to ignore it for now.

"Why are you spying on us?" Pinkie whispered. I shrugged.

"Just making sure it's safe, I might've been captured in the 6 hours I was asleep" I joked, turning to look over at the nearest tent, which had its lights off.

"6 hours? You've been asleep for 3 days." Pinkie whispered. 3 days? It barely felt like 10 minutes. I knew it was more than 6 hours, but I wanted to see if this was a scout and the real Pinkie was somewhere else, plus I wanted to know how long I was actually asleep for.

"3 days, that's the longest I've slept in a while" I thought out loud and earned a giggle from Pinkie.

"Everypony will be really excited to meet you" Pinkie chimed as she grabbed my hoof and began walking towards the tent I was previously listening in on. I tried to stand my ground but she (effortlessly) dragged me along.

"W-Wait" I whispered.

"No need to be so… shy." Pinkie said, stopping a little then immediately resuming. That reminded me.

"Pinkie wait, I need to tell you about Fluttershy" I whispered hastily, hoping to get her to stop. It succeeded as she came to a full stop and she just stared forward, the tent was perhaps 10 steps away.

"What?" Pinkie said in a scared voice. I cleared my throat, of course Pinkie knew Fluttershy, they were both 'elements of harmony' so it'd be weird if they didn't know each other. I guess she assumed she was dead.

"Princess Luna told me-" I began and Pinkie snapped her head around.

"Princess Luna!?" Pinkie exclaimed, her voice echoed a bit and I jumped from the sudden volume. She immediately put a hoof to her mouth and I heard some rustling around the tents.

"Pinkie?" a voice called out from one tent as a pony stuck her head out and peeked over to us. Great, so much for being stealthy.

"Sorry" Pinkie whispered loudly, I wasn't sure if she was talking to me or the ponies she woke up.

"Ugh Pinkie, keep it do-" I heard another familiar voice say and immediately stop, I looked and saw a unicorn with a grey coat staring at me like I was a zombie.

"Sorry" Pinkie whispered again with an embarrassed smile, I rubbed my forehead a little. I think that was the tent I was spying on earlier. I quickly got a good grip on Pinkie's hoof and stormed off, this time I was able to nudge her along, or more like she allowed me to drag her. I hear some shuffling zipping sounds behind me as I dive into the nearest bush, dragging Pinkie with me.

"What are you-" Pinkie began but I shushed her quiet. I listened for a while and heard no hoofsteps, or at least none nearby.

"We can't let them see me" I whispered, which made Pinkie tilt her heard a little.

"Why not?" Pinkie asked. She had a point, why not? After all I had big news about Luna and stopping HIM. I should be entering that tent and planning things out, after all I can't waste any time when HE is looking for me.

"I… don't know." I admitted.

"Is it because of the whole name thing? You don't need to be embarrassed for _that I mean we all have our moments like I did when I made clones of myself in a magical pool so that I could spend timewithmyfriendsandnotupsetanyof_-" Pinkie rambled on until I shoved my hoof in her mouth to silence her, she spoke way to quickly for me.

"It's not that, I think" I responded. Why am I hiding? Or more exactly who am I hiding from? Maybe I'm just being careful again, after running into a changeling scout and dealing with dark magic, being careful seemed like a logical conclusion. No that wasn't it. I felt somewhat safe here, or at least it felt like no changelings were here.

"Is it because we know your name?" Pinkie asked. I felt myself tense up. 'We know your name' kept ringing in my ears as turned to Pinkie, slightly horrified.

"…We?" I asked, afraid of the answer she would give me. She sheepishly smiled and rubbed the back of her head.

"Sorry, but me and Glimmer had to hear what it was from Sweetie Belle because we were the ones to ask you" Pinkie admitted. That was it. That is why I'm hiding from them. They know. Pinkie and Glimmer told them all and now they know who I am. That is why they were debating about me in the tent. That is why that grey unicorn was frightened by me.

They all knew who I was, and they all hated me.

I began to back away from the bushes, away from the tents, and away from Pinkie.

"I'm sorry" Pinkie whispered loudly when she was me backing away.

"No no no no no no no" I kept mumbling to myself. I really look like a lunatic now, but I can't help it.

"It-It's alright. I really like the name Clo-" Pinkie started.

"No!" I practically yelled and closed my eyes. I felt myself shuddering and I blocked out all sounds going around me. I'm sure somepony heard me and now I was hated again. Everypony hates me.

I didn't open my eyes when I heard Pinkie's panicky voice. I didn't stop shaking when I felt her grab my hoof. I didn't stop crying when I felt her pull me somewhere.

* * *

**I'll be uploading one more chapter after this, the story will continue but in another (better written) story (not sure on name yet, but will have the word Traveler in it somewhere). The next story will either be focused around Luna (what happened to Celestia) or Spike (what happened to the mane 6). Thanks for sticking with me through this, I just found out you can actually reply to comments (silly me) so yeah, I felt really dumb. xD**


End file.
